


my friend, my buddy

by IAmASimp420



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Dream In Prison, Emotional Manipulation, Hurt Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prison, Sapnap Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Sapnap-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Techno is bad at friendship but he's trying, Three Canon Lives, punz And Sapnap are like brothers, sadnap :(
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:40:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29193198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmASimp420/pseuds/IAmASimp420
Summary: At this point he didn't care that there was a group of people surrounding him, hearing his cries. They should understand.He’d lost his best friend.-------Sapnap is having a very hard time now that his brother-like best friend has been confronted by everyone.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Luke | Punz & Sapnap, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Sapnap & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 115





	my friend, my buddy

When Punz told him what Dream had done, he couldn’t believe it. No. He could believe it, he just didn’t want to. He could believe it because of how he himself had been treated, how his friends had been treated. The way he dethroned George for no reason at all. The way he said he didn’t care about them and the only thing Dream cared about was the disks. How he would fight wars for Dream, but Dream wouldn’t for him.

He hated Dream. He hated his stupid mask that would mock him when he was upset. How he couldn’t even tell what the older was thinking because there was no way of reading his facial expressions. He hated his stupid green hoodie that would stand out in the crowd that made him the only thing that sapnap could focus on. He hated Dream.

But he loved Dream. He loved the way he would take his mask off around him and Sapnap could see all the freckles and his bright green eyes, while Dream smiled his smile that Sapnap loved. He loved the way Dream would give Sapnap his hoodie whenever Sapnap missed him when they were apart. He would sleep with the hoodie on to feel like Dream was holding him like he would. He loved Dream.

But hearing the things he did broke his heart, to Tommy, to Tubbo, to everyone. He was angry, too. Angry at Dream, at himself. He let Dream get this lost in his own head. He was his best friend and he didn’t notice how far gone he was.

He had to help Punz and Tommy, because it was the ethical thing to do. As much as he wanted to go now and run to Dream, grab him by his shoulders and tell him to run as far as he can, he couldn’t. He didn’t know what they would do to Dream. Maybe just detain him? Stop him from what he was doing? This was his chance to help dream get better, stop him from the madness that he was trapped in.

“So will you help?” Punz said, putting a hand on his shoulder.  
“ok...” 

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

The nether portal was right in front of him, taunting him with the sounds and bright purple particles coming from the portal, disappearing in front of his face. He didn’t want to go in, he didn’t want to see Dream.

“Is everyone ready?” Punz said, turning his back to the portal to look toward everyone. 

A wave of ‘Yeah!’ and ‘Lets get this green bastard!’ cheered from the crowd. Sapnap didn’t say anything and looked around. Everyone looked excited. They wanted to confront Dream once and for all. Punz spared a glance at Sapnap and lightly smiled. Punz was always like an older brother to Sapnap, always caring for him and teaching him everything he knows. He even let Sapnap stay with him after his house was burned down. Punz knew Sapnap didn’t want to go and was only doing this because he felt he had to. Sapnap weakly smiled back and Punz turned back around. 

Sapnap’s smile faded back into a frown when Punz said, “alright everyone let's go”

Sapnap stepped into the portal after Punz and felt nauseous. This nauseous feeling wasn’t the usual sick feeling that everyone gets due to traveling in between dimensions, but because of what he saw before him. Dream had his sword to Tubbo’s throat standing in front of Tommy.

“Punz?” Dream said as him and the two younger turn towards the mass of people.

“Sorry Dream but you should’ve paid me more” Punz responded holding his sword towards Dream.

Sapnap didn’t hold his blade up or have a stern face, he just felt sick. Even after seeing Dream like this with his blade to a child’s throat, he still wanted to be on his side. 

“Put the blade down, Dream, you’re outnumbered” Sapnap heard what he thought was Fundy say. To be honest Sapnap wasn’t truly doing anything, just standing there watching the most powerful man on the server lower his sword. He felt like Dream could still do something to Tubbo or Tommy. He should do something.

“Get away from them, Dream.” He said slowly, trying to avoid any quiver in his voice that he was sure to have.

Dream stepped away and Tubbo ran to Tommy. It was weird, usually Sapnap would obey Dream’s orders. Usually he was the one submitting to Dream. But now the tables have turned and Dream was the one following his orders. He didn't like it. He didn’t like the shift between them. Sapnap didn’t like the change. He didn’t like the power that he suddenly held over Dream’s head.

Sabnap watched Tommy walk up to Dream like he was untouchable and say, “y’know what? I know you’re not gonna kill me. You don’t have the guts,” Tommy paused and turned to Sapnap, “here, subpoena, give me your pickaxe.”

Sapnap looked at Dream then quickly looked back to Tommy and handed him his pickaxe. Tommy walked back over to Dream and dug a small hole, “drop your armour in the hole, Dream. Drop everything.” Dream didn’t move. “Ok then kill me.” 

Dream looked Tommy directly in the eyes and slowly started dropping his armour.

Sapnap’s eyes widened. He never thought he would see Dream obeying someone’s orders, more specifically, a child’s orders. After Dream dropped everything he had in the hole Tommy had dug using his Sapnap’s own pickaxe, Tommy picked everything up and held the axe of peace strongly in his hand. 

Tommy smiled, “Dream, you have caused me nothing but pain, and now… it's your turn.” 

Tommy brought the axe up above his head and brought it down in one quick motion. Sapnap quickly screwed his eyes shut before he could see anything and let out a small whimper, not anything that the others could hear due to everyone letting out a gasp at Tommy’s unexpected move. Tears threatened to escape his eyes as he kept his eyes shut tight, waiting for Dream to come back down the elevator like he knew he would.

And sure enough, he heard the sounds of pistons carrying the elevator down to where they were all standing in silence, awaiting his arrival.

“Dream, Dream.” Tommy said standing in front of the elevator, “I’m gonna kill you… till you’re dead.”

“Tommy look,” Dream said as he stepped of the platform, “you’re not gonna kill me.”

To be honest, Sapnap wasn’t listening to the conversation at all, he was just watching Dream stand there in a calm manner. Dream is probably thinking that there is no way Tommy would actually kill him. He watched Tommy bring his axe up again and Dream backing up and running into the wall. He watched as Tommy brought the axe back to his sidet to argue with Dream just a little longer.

“You wouldn't do it tommy. You want me alive! We have so much fun together!”

“I’ll kill you for good!”

The only sounds that were able to be heard in the dark room was the bickering that went on as Dream’s second life was threatened and the quiet sniffles from Sapnap as he watched his best friend so lost in front of him. Some people noticed Sapnap was crying and sent him some sympathetic glances. This was hard for sapnap, much more than it was for everyone else. Dream was his best friend, he was everything to Sapnap.

Tommy brought his axe up to kill Dream again, but suddenly stopped when he heard a sharp sob coming from Sapnap. Tommy sent him a sad glance but turned back to dream anyway. Sapnap tried to stop crying, he didn't want to cry for his best friend turned evil. But he couldn't help it, he couldn't stop the tears from falling or the snot to stop running down his nose.

Sapnap was on the brink of hyperventilating until Sam put a firm hand on his shoulder. He rubbed Sapnap’s shoulder for a little bit until Tommy lifted his axe again. Sam moved his hand to the back of Sapnap’s head and pushed Sapnap's face into his chest.

He doesn't need to see this. Is what Sam was thinking as he kept his hand on the back of Sapnap’s head and moved a hand to rub his back. Sapnap was still a kid who lost his best friend to the evil of power and greed.

Tommy brought his axe down and Sam tightened his grip on Sapnap. Sapnap was shaking and shoved his face even further into Sam’s chest, if possible. He didn’t want to look. He didn't want to see Dream coming down the elevator for the last time. He wanted to go back in time. He wanted to slap Dream across the face when he had even a taste of power.

Now the only sound was Sapnap’s harsh sobs, muffled by Sam’s shirt. At this point he didn't care that there was a group of people surrounding him, hearing his cries. They should understand. 

He’d lost his best friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter one is done! :D 
> 
> I'm not sure how many chapters I'm gonna do I'm just kinda writing. I just don't get enough Sapnap angst so I thought I would hurt him a little. There will be more people added into the story later and I have many ideas to come.
> 
> Also there may or may not be a romantic relationship in the future I'm honestly just not sure yet :3
> 
> I'll probably post once a week depending on how I'm feeling.
> 
> This is my first Ao3 work so be nice >:(
> 
> Kudos and comments appreciated <3   
> Thanks for reading !!!


End file.
